Through The Window
by Dark.Teddybear
Summary: Hermione beobachtet durch ihr Fenster etwas, das man nicht jeden Tag sieht... Warning: Sex!!!


Anmerkung: Wer irgendwelche Probleme mit der Vorstellung einer masturbierenden Frau hat, der sollte sofort umkehren, denn hier geht es wirklich nur um Sex... Ihr seid gewarnt.  
  
Disclaimer: Pansy und Hermione gehÃ¶ren JKR.  
  
@-----  
  
Als sie vor einem Jahr die Wohnung bezogen hatte, war es ihr zunÃ¤chst gar nicht aufgefallen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie einfach froh gewesen war, endlich eine Wohnung gefunden zu haben - was gar nicht so selbstverstÃ¤ndlich gewesen war bei der damaligen Wohnungsnot und der gebotenen Eile. Aber sie hatte GlÃ¼ck gehabt und schon beim zweiten Versuch eine kleine Zweizimmerwohnung erhalten, die recht gÃ¼nstig - in der NÃ¤he ihrer ZauberuniversitÃ¤t - lag und auÃŸerdem erschwinglich war.  
  
Es war eine durchschnittliche Wohngegend mit durchschnittlichen Bewohnern, und die Wohnung war ebenfalls von durchschnittlicher Groesse und Ausstattung. ein Zimmer, dass sie als Schlafzimmer benutzte, sowie die KÃ¼che und das kleine Bad lagen zur Strasse hinaus, das zweite Zimmer lag nach hinten hinaus, mit blick auf den Hinterhof.  
  
Sie hatte diesen Hinterhof zunÃ¤chst kaum wahrgenommen, zumal sie in den ersten Monaten das zweite Zimmer nicht benutzte, weil sie lange auf die Lieferung der WohnzimmermÃ¶bel wartete, die man ihr eigentlich schon viel frÃ¼her zugesagt hatte. So nahm sie den Hof tatsÃ¤chlich erst bewusst wahr, als sie die MÃ¶bel dann endlich erhielt. Sie war froh, nun endlich wirklich auch das zweite Zimmer nutzten zu kÃ¶nnen, und machte sich eilig daran, die MÃ¶bel zu stellen und die restlichen Umzugskisten auszupacken. Am Abend dieses Tages saÃŸ sie erschÃ¶pft, aber glÃ¼cklich auf ihrem neuen Sofa und blickte im Zimmer umher, wÃ¤hrend sie zur Feier des Tages ein Glas Wein trank.  
  
Und genau da fiel es ihr zum ersten Mal richtig auf; das Hinterhaus, das von dem ihren durch einen kaum fÃ¼nf Meter breiten Hof getrennt war. Durch ihr Fenster sah sie nÃ¤mlich urplÃ¶tzlich einen Lichtschimmer, der sie irritierte. Sie stand auf und lief zum Fenster, und dann erkannte sie, woher das Licht kam; aus dem Zimmer in dem Hinterhaus.  
  
UnwillkÃ¼rlich blickte sie durch das Hellerleuchtete Fenster in das fremde Zimmer. Wie ihr eigenes wurde das gegenÃ¼berliegende Fenster von keinen Gardinen verdeckt und da sich beide zudem auf gleicher HÃ¶he befanden, hatte sie einen freien Einblick in den Raum. Es war - das konnte sie auf den ersten Blick erkennen, obwohl sich niemand darin aufhielt - das Schlafzimmer einer Frau. Ein Rattanbett stand an der rechten Wand, ihm gegenÃ¼ber befand sich eine geschnitzte Holzkommode, Ã¼ber der ein antiker Spiegel hing. Dann stand da noch ein ebenfalls Antiker Kleiderschrank und links in der Ecke war ein Korbsessel zu erkennen, der Ã¼ber und Ã¼ber mit Kleidern bedeckt war.  
  
Die TÃ¼r zum Wohnungsflur stand offen. Sie nippte an ihrem Wein und blieb am Fenster stehen, ohne recht zu wissen - warum. Und ohne dass sie sich dessen bewusst war, trat sie ein wenig zur Seite, so dass sie, wÃ¤re plÃ¶tzlich jemand in das andere Zimmer getreten, nicht ohne weiteres hÃ¤tte bemerkt werden kÃ¶nnen. Es war die reine Neugier, die sie am Fenster ihres Zimmers verharren lieÃŸ, obgleich lange Zeit nichts geschah.  
  
Doch ihre Neugier war groÃŸ und sie wurde dann doch belohnt. Eine schlanke Frau, etwa in ihrem Alter, hellblond mit langen Locken trat in den Raum. Sie war nackt. FÃ¼r einen Augenblick fÃ¼hlte sie sich verpflichtet, ihren Beobachtungsposten zu verlassen, denn so erkannte tatsÃ¤chlich Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Wenn ich jetzt hier stehen bleibe, dachte sie, lÃ¤sst sich das nicht lÃ¤nger als bloÃŸe Neugier entschuldigen, dann bin ich fast schon so etwas wie eine Voyeurin.  
  
Doch sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Erstens war ihr der Wein zu Kopf gestiegen und hatten ihre Sinne ein wenig durcheinander gebracht und zweitens sagte sie sich, dass doch eigentlich nichts dabei sei, jemand anderen zu beobachten. Pansy war unterdessen vor die Kommode getreten und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. sie begann ihr Haar zu bÃ¼rsten, mit schwungvollen Bewegungen, die ihre BrÃ¼ste wippen lieÃŸen.  
  
Gebannt beobachtete sie die Unbekannte, wie sie dann, nachdem sie mit dem BÃ¼rsten aufgehÃ¶rt hatte, kritisch eine Brust anhob, um sie sorgfÃ¤ltig im Spiegel zu beobachten. Allem Anschein nach war sie zufrieden, denn gleich darauf lieÃŸ sie von der einen ab und wandte sich der anderen zu. Auch diesmal fiel das Urteil wohl gÃ¼nstig aus, denn sie Griff nun zu irgendeiner Flasche, die auf der Kommode platziert war, und schÃ¼ttelte sich von dem Inhalt etwas in ihre hohle Hand.  
  
Sie sah, wie die Blonde mit langsamen und seltsamen aufreizenden Bewegungen die Lotion auf ihrem KÃ¶rper zu verteilen begann. Ihre HÃ¤nde kreisten um die BrÃ¼ste, wobei die Daumen mehrmals bedÃ¤chtig Ã¼ber die Brustspitzen strichen, wandten sich dann dem Bauch zu und - nachdem sie noch einmal die Flasche gegriffen hatte - ihrem wohlgeformten Po. Danach folgten die schlanken Beine, die Arm, die Schultern und der Hals.  
  
Noch einen Blick in den Spiegel und dann wandte sie sich ab und ging zu dem Korbsessel, der in der Ecke stand. Sie hob ein paar KleidungsstÃ¼cke hoch, lieÃŸ sie aber wieder fallen, da anscheinend nicht das darunter zu finden war, was sie gesucht hatte. Sie lief zur Kommode zurÃ¼ck, Ã¶ffnete eine Schublade und nahm etwas WeiÃŸes heraus. Es war ein kurzes Hemdchen, wie sie gleich darauf erkannte, nachdem Pansy es sich Ã¼bergestreift hatte und dann zum Bett schlenderte.  
  
Sie schlug die Tagesdecke zurÃ¼ck, warf die Kissen auf den Boden und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus. Sie hatte gerade beschlossen, dass es nun wirklich an der Zeit wÃ¤re, ihren Posten neben dem Fenster aufzugeben, als Pansy sich unerwartet auf die Seite rollte, die Matratze ein wenig anhob und eine Zeitschrift hervorholte. Sie blÃ¤tterte die Seiten hastig durch, bis sie gefunden hatte, wonach die offenbar suchte.  
  
WÃ¤hrend Pansy mit der einen Hand sich das Heft direkt vor die Nase hielt, griff die andere an den Saum ihres Hemdes und schob es mit einer schnellen Bewegung nach oben. Sie sah genau, wie sie ihre Beine spreizte und anwinkelte und ihre Hand langsam an den Innenseiten der Schenkel hinauswanderte zu dem rÃ¶tlich Behaarten Dreieck zwischen ihren Beinen.  
  
WÃ¤hrenddessen blÃ¤tterte sie ab und an mit der anderen Hand geschickt eine weitere Seite des Heftes um. Sie hielt den Atem an, als die Frau sich zu streicheln begann und ihre Hand dann fast vÃ¶llig zwischen den Beinen verschwand. Ihr UnterkÃ¶rper hob und senkte sich dabei in einem rhythmischen Takt.  
  
Mit groÃŸen Augen beobachtete sie, wie sich die Matratze mit dem Rost des Bettes deutlich dem Boden nÃ¤herte, wenn sich die Blonde gar zu leidenschaftlich in die Kissen presste. Mit einem Mal jedoch unterbrach Pansy ihre Bewegungen und hob ein weiteres mal die Matratze hoch. Diesmal kam ein lÃ¤nglicher Gegenstand zum Vorschein.  
  
Sie hatte einige MÃ¼he, zu erkennen, um was es sich handelte. Doch als sie wusste, was es war, schoss ihr die SchamrÃ¶te ins Gesicht. Es handelte sich Zweifels ohne um einen Vibrator, und wÃ¤hrend sie noch mit ihrer guten Erziehung kÃ¤mpfte und Scham und Erregung einen ungleichen Kampf in ihr ausfochten, hatte die blonde Frau den Vibrator lÃ¤ngst seiner Bestimmung zugefÃ¼hrt. Sie lieÃŸ ihn zunÃ¤chst sehr langsam zwischen ihren Beinen kreisen, um ihn dann mit einer heftigen Bewegung in ihren Unterleib verschwinden zu lassen. Wieder senkte sich die Matratze im rhythmischen Takt.  
  
Das Heft war inzwischen zu Boden gefallen, und sie konnte ihre Unruhe kaum noch unterdrÃ¼cken, als sie sah, wie Pansy Kopf und OberkÃ¶rper wild auf den Kissen hin und her warf, den Mund zu einem lautlosen Schrei geÃ¶ffnet. Unruhig trat sie von einem FuÃŸ auf den anderen. Sie presste ihren Bauch gegen die kÃ¼hle Wand ihres Wohnzimmers.  
  
Fast ohne es selbst zu merken, stellte sie das Weinglas ab und begann ihre BrÃ¼ste zu streicheln. In diesem Moment sah sie, wie der OberkÃ¶rper der Frau mit einem Mal nach oben schnellte, einen Augenblick verharrte und dann ermattet zurÃ¼cksank. sie schluckte... noch immer konnte sie sich nicht von der Stelle rÃ¼hren.  
  
Noch immer konnte sie nicht ihren Blick von dem unfreiwilligen Schauspiel abwenden, das die blonde, ehemalige MitschÃ¼lerin aus dem gegenÃ¼berliegenden Haus ihr an diesem Abend bot. Diese zog bald darauf den Vibrator zwischen ihren Beinen hervor, lieÃŸ ihn unachtsam zu Boden gleiten und drehte sich schlÃ¤frig zur Seite.  
  
Sie wandte sich ab. Das selbstvergessene Liebesspiel der fremden Frau hatte sie in groÃŸe Erregung versetzt. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf das Fenster im Nachbarhaus zu werfen, streifte sie ihr Kleid ab, entledigte sich ihres Slips und ihres BHs und sank auf das neue Sofa. Sie begann sie ihre BrÃ¼ste zu kneten und Ã¼ber ihre Brustspitzen zu streicheln.  
  
Ihr Interesse galt jetzt einzig und allein ihrem KÃ¶rper. Und so sah sie auch nicht, wie die blonde Gestalt, die an das Fenster des gegenÃ¼berliegenden Zimmers getreten war, um in neu aufflackernder Erregung die nackte Frau in dem Hellerleuchteten Wohnzimmer des Vorderhauses zu beobachten... 


End file.
